Explicit Lyrics
by Dranzer
Summary: Bit of cursing thrown around, alot of death threats...This is the kinda thing you'd see on KX or something so if your mother/father/gerbil/community/docter/f**ked up sister/ect/ect/ect don't aprove of swearing and junk either 1: Don't read or 2: Don't get
1. Default Chapter

Ruto's Song

Dran: Okie...little song by ruto...basic stuff...Puddle of mudd, Zelda an co., fish cakes and Kelly Osbourne are not legally contracted to me...If they were I'd be rich...Okie...Oo Rel hasn't come...Yay

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okie...if you've never heard she hates me go listen to it...tis good)

Ruto: *sob* Met a guy, thought he was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
He fucking hates me  
trust  
he fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and he tore my feelings like I had none  
and took the spiritual stone  
  
Felt like a queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour  
he took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling bad, no  
  
In a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
He fucking hates me  
trust  
he fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and he tore my feelings like I had none  
and took the spiritual stone  
  
that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did he  
now it's over and I'm glad *sob sob*  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
He fucking hates me  
trust  
he fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and he tore my feelings like I had none  
and took the spiritual stone  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
she fucking hates me *turns and heads for a bathroom*

King Zora: Yo, get the fuck out I need a shit

Ruto: *Sob sob* Noooooooooooooo daddy I'm depressed

King Zora: Don't care...Need a shit...and get this *air quotation marks* "Band" of yours outta my house

Random so and so (RSAS): No...we gotta practice

King Zora: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd? I gotta shit

RSAS: Ruto get outta there so we can practice and your dad can have a shit, simple as

Ruto: *Throws a Kelly style fit* NOOOOO Fuck, I want my Fuckin Link!!!!

King Zora: *Shrugs, shits all over the drum*

Link: *just walked in, dies* x.X

Dran: You killed link!!!! He's the star of my fan fics!!!! *rips fatties guts out and wears it as a hat* Muahahahahah

Ruto: *comes out* You killed my dad...And got link to kill me in that whole LINKen park thing...I'm gonna kill you!!!!

Dran: Eep

Ruto: Unless *whispers something in Dranzer's ear*

Dran: o.O Urm...sure *smirks*

Ruto: Goodie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dran: What was all that about...Future fic...when link revived...Will not enjoy...I will though Muahahahahahahah

Kori: I always pictured you as a L/Z person myself

Ruto: *death glare*

Rel: *hugs Dranzer*

Kori: *sniggers*

Dran: *has idea, kisses Rel's cheek*

Rel: *faints*

Kori: o.O later days


	2. Tonkpils? Is that some kind of fruit?

Tonkpils

Dran: Okie...something a "Little" bit more serious for my E.L series...

Kori: Slipknot/Zelda/Pies are not Dranzer's by birthright...If they were he'd be one happy 2 year old

Dran: Damn straight...wait!?!?!?

Kori: On with the tale!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Oo ziggy)

Link: *has just finished turning the room in the forest temple so he can get in the boss room* Stupid Saria, I better get paid big time for this *stands on the tri-force in the boss room, turns and stares face to face with....

-EVIL SPIRIT FROM BEYOND-

Phantom Gannon

Gannon: Huhuhuhu *starts charging up a big ball of energy* (his horse is sick o.O)

Link: *the music of I am Hated plays in the background instead of the boss music, except it is kinda ocarina-ized, as he starts playing tenis of terror with Gannon's phantom*

The whole temple is my enemy - and I'm a walking target  
Two times the Gannon with all the significance  
Ripped and torn for the love of a stalfo  
I can't stay - because I can't be stopped  
Eat mother fuckers alive who cross us  
I know you're all tired of the same ol' bosses  
Let me tell you how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna kill any boss who steps up in front of me  
  
Welcome to the same ol' fucking scam  
Same ol' shit in a dead fad  
  
Everybody like malon wants to be so hard  
Are you real or a second rate sports card?  
They all lost their dad or their wife just died  
They never got to go outside - SHUT UP  
Nobody gives a fuck  
it doesn't change the fact that you suck  
  
I am The anti-cancer  
I am The only answer  
Stripped down, I want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
I am Hero of time  
I am, You know what I am, Bitch  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore  
  
Now they say I'm pretty and I know I'm cool  
But Talon's fat and I'm ugly and proud

Talon: *Nods*

Link: So fuck you  
Standing out is the new pretension  
Sreamline the (sic)ness, half-assed aggression  
You gotta see it to believe it, we all got conned  
All the Lon Lon sacred cows we spawned  
Put your trust in the mission  
I will not repent - this is MY religion  
  
I am The anti-cancer  
I am The only answer  
Stripped down, I want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
I am Hero of time  
I am, You know what I am, Bitch  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore  
  
I AM HATED  
YOU ARE HATED  
WE ARE HATED  
  
Everything sucks and I can prove it  
Gannon shall die, shuffle on, remove it  
Idividuals, indispensable  
I'm the fierce deity vessel  
...the other side holds no secret  
But for you this side is done, You won't need don't need it  
Before you go, you should know you're breaking down  
You'll be rotten by the time you're under-

Gannon: *starts to disintegrate and fly around, he plummets into that purple portal* 

Link: Urm...Ground  
  
I am The anti-cancer  
I am The only answer  
Stripped down, I want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
I am Hero of time  
I am, You know what I am, Bitch  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore

*Flash forward*  
  
Gannon: I am The source of conscience  
I am Distorted sentient  
There's only one thing left  
And I can't leave until it's sated  
I am The absolute  
I am Controlling you

*the ring of sages appear out of the mist, surrounding Gannon*  


Gannon: They're closing in, I can't escape  
I AM HATED!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dran: Done...what did everyone think? You all hate it don't you...Like me

Rel: I don't hate you

Dran: I wish you would...

Ruto: What happened to my story?!?!

Dran: *shrugs* Ain't wrote it yet

Ruto: *death glare*

Kori: *stands between Dranzer and Ruto to stop anything before it happens*

Oodles: *zooms around* Oh well...I guess I get to say later days...LATER DAYS *waves and continues to zoom*


End file.
